


Bad Boy

by newtmasofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, bad boy!grimmy, wanna be bad boy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could You do Nouis high school AU with good boy Niall and wanna be bad boy Louis</p>
<p>So it was supposed to be Nouis, but it kind of ended up being Zouis! Whoops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

“Give me your lunch money, punk!” Niall felt someone whisper harshly in his ear while his shoulder got pushed forward. Niall just shook his head. Louis was at it again. He started chuckling softly while he turned around to face his ‘bully.’

            “Really, Louis? You know you don’t scare me. Try all you want, you can never be a ‘bad boy!’ I mean, who even takes people’s lunch money anymore?” Niall kept laughing to himself, some of his blond hair falling in front of his eyes in doing so. Louis just huffed and crossed his arms.

            Louis and Niall had been best friends since they met their freshman year. Since then, they had become known as the goody-two-shoes of the grade. They were always the teachers pets and pretty much considered nerds. Both boys got good grades and did what they were told. It wasn’t a crime to do that. But, everybody else in their class thought of it as a way to make fun of them. Louis though had recently decided he wanted to change that image and become a ‘bad boy’ because of this very _fine_ new classmate who arrived a week ago named Zayn. He wore leather jackets and had a million tattoos covering his body. Louis wanted to impress him, so he decided to try and change his image to ‘bad boy.’ Though it wasn’t working out too well considering that Niall just laughed at him.

            “Why can’t you even pretend to be scared? Boost my ego a little! That’s what best friends are for!” Louis protested. He really wanted to not be seen as teacher’s pet. He really wanted that Zayn kid.

            “You know, I don’t even think that Zayn is a ‘bad boy.’ All I ever do is see him reading and carrying around the journal that he draws in. And, when he’s not in class, he’s in the art room doing something or another. Just because he has tattoos and wears leather jackets doesn’t mean that he’s considered a ‘bad boy.’ It may just be his style.” Niall tried to convince Louis that this whole act was a waste. From what he had seen of Zayn, he didn’t seem like that type of person. He seemed down to earth and mostly kept to himself; he seemed almost shy around everybody, though most people stayed out of his way because of his looks.

            “Never! I will have Zayn, even if it kills me!” Louis then stormed the two feet to his locker and tried to put all those acting and theatre classes to use and act angry at his best friend, but Niall could see right through it.

            “Fine! Whatever you say. I’ll see you in third period.” Niall waved at his friend before he walked off down the hallway towards his next class.

            Right as Louis was about to slam his locker door shut and head to class, the blue door slammed shut for him, almost hitting him in the face. Behind the door was Nick, one of the _actual_ school bad boys. Or in other words, bully.

Nick, who was a great deal taller than Louis, towered over the boy, intimidating him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Nick growled. Nick had always hated Louis and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he and Niall had been friends up until high school when Nick drifted off towards the wrong crowd and Niall met Louis. Maybe it was the fact that Louis landed the lead role over Nick in the musical last spring. Whatever the reason, Nick held a personal grudge against the smaller boy and made his life’s mission to make Louis’s school days living hell.

            “I-uh. I was just-uh, getting my book before class.” Louis still hated dealing with Nick. It never got easier, no matter how many times Nick tormented him.

            “Did I say you could be in this hallway? This is my turf! So get off it!” Nick growled out, seeming to grow taller every second.   

            Louis was about to run off towards his class when a voice spoke up. “Now, why should he listen to you? You’re just a big, bad bully who has no friends and maybe is over-compensating for something?” Louis turned around the see leather jacket and tattoos. Zayn. He just had to be the one to see Louis in this confrontation. “Now, how about you just turn around and leave him alone. And by the way, this is now my turf, so scram!” For once in his life, Nick actually looked scared of something. He quickly turned on his heel and ran off, not before mumbling a quick ‘sorry’ under his breath.

            Louis was shocked to say the least. No one had ever stood up to Nick. Ever. This new kid was shaking things up. He turned to face his savior, almost tripping over his own feet in the process.

            “Whoa. Careful! Don’t want to hurt that pretty face of yours!” Zayn luckily caught his arm before he fell and made a fool of himself. Having Zayn touch him seemed like a dream come true and Louis couldn’t stop blushing, his cheeks turning a very bright red.

            “Thank you for that, by the way. I really didn’t want to have to deal with him today.” Louis bent down to pick up his books, which he realized he dropped when Nick showed up. Zayn bent down to, and because fate apparently was on Louis’s side today, they reached for the same book in the same second. Their fingers brushed lightly before they both quickly pulled away, almost as if they had felt a spark. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it may have seemed like it ended abruptly, but use your imagination to figure out what happened next! :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos letting me know what you think!   
> Also, thanks to my friend on tumblr, so-larrily, for reading and editing it for me!  
> And, go follow me on tumblr: me-myselfandziall  
> Have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
